Encerrados tu y yo
by Sweet Ivanovv
Summary: [OneShot] Que sucede cuando juntas: dos adolescentes, una bodega, una puerta cerrada, oscuridad, frio, hambre y mucha frustración. todo, a causa de una discusion. El resultado puede ser llegar a realizar tus fantasias mas escondidas [R&Hr REVIEWS PLIS!]


Todo esto es de propiedad del J.K Rowling y WB, yo solo lo tomo prestado xD

Antes que nada gracias a todas las almas bondadosas que hicieron click en mi fic, se irán al cielo y tendrán muchos hijos, espero y les guste, y pues espero que la parte del climax sea de su agrado.

**Capitulo Único: Encerrados tu y yo **

Sus ojos no paraban de pasarse por el reloj que graciosamente se tambaleaba gracias al viento que se colaba por la puerta principal y conforme la manecilla se acercaba de nuevo al 12, sus ojos ahora rondaban por la entrada esperando a que sus amigos llegaran como todo permaneció igual como hace unos segundos, la chica volvió a suspirar decepcionada. Aquella joven tenia 17 años, su nombre era Hermione Granger, vestía una blusa de cuello en "V" color vino, con unos jeans en que acababan en tubo, su cabello estaba amarrado por un listón que hacían que algunos mechones se escaparan hasta su cara, llevaba alrededor de una media hora repitiendo la misma acción: Mirar hacia la puerta y luego suspirar decepcionada.

Ahora Hermione se encontraba recargada en una de las tantas repisas en la que los libros descansaban, su barbilla se sostenía en una de sus manos y en su cara se dibujaba una impaciencia que no podía con ella. A esto era lo que ella llamaba "su nuevo empleo" y que para su suerte el dueño de esa librería era un amigo de la familia, por lo tanto la chica gozaba de ciertos privilegios, como el de tener amigos a horas de trabajo, y por ese privilegio ahora era que tenia esa cara de impaciencia extrema.

-que acaso no les dije a estos cabezas duras que a las 3, ya casi es mi hora de salida... – dijo Hermione para si misma en tono impaciente

casi al instante unas sombras se proyectaron en el piso, sus amigos por fin habían llegado.

-¡Hermione! – gritaron al mismo tiempo

-¡chicos! – grito Hermione, quien corrió junto con sus amigos para darse un caluroso abrazo

-valla que linda te vez, si que te sentaron bien las vacaciones – dijo Harry

-¡que lindo! – dijo sonriente - ¡Ron, por merlín haz crecido tanto!

-pues, parece que estos pantalones ya me quedan algo cortos – dijo Ron que apuntaba abajo algo apenado

-¿Ginny te hiciste algo en el cabello? – pregunto la castaña, quien miraba con detenimiento el cabello de su amiga

-claro, me hice mechas cobrizas, ¿te gustan?

-claro que si, se te ven muy bien

Todos comenzaron a charlar sobre las cosas nuevas que habían hecho en el mes que no se habían visto, aunque de vez en cuando eran interrumpidos por algún cliente que llegaba a comprar algún libro, a Hermione le irritaba un poco que los interrumpieran, pero se notaba que estaba feliz por ver a sus amigos de nuevo. Pasado un rato Harry y Ginny decidieron irse a pasar un rato a solas, para luego verse a las 6 de la tarde, hora en que la castaña salia, y después de eso todos irian a comer en un nuevo restaurante de comida italiana que el patrón de Hermione les había recomendado.

-nos vemos en un rato mas, – Ginny y Harry se despidieron con un ademán

-adiós – respondieron Ron y Hermione

Transcurrieron unos minutos en el que un silencio incomodo se había hecho entre los dos jóvenes, luego para romper el hielo, Ron empezó a sacarle platica a su amiga.

-asi que este es tu nuevo trabajo – dijo Ron quien miraba el lugar de un lado para otro

-si, es algo aburrido, pero es sencillo. Solo es cuestión de atender al cliente, darle lo que pida y listo – le respondió Hermione que acomodaba un montón de libros que estaban desordenados

-en lo personal, a mi me parece que todo lo que hacen en este mundo muggle es demasiado complicado. Nada es mejor que la magia

-es verdad, aunque en realidad no tiene mucha ciencia – enseguida la chica fue interrumpida por un señor y su hija, una niña rubia quien miraba la librería algo desorientada - ¿quieres ver como se hace? – pregunto Hermione a Ron

-si

-hola preciosa, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – pregunto Hermione a la niña con voz dulce

-buscaba el cuento de la bella durmiente

-pues has venido al lugar correcto, aquí tenemos el cuento de la bella durmiente, también es uno de mis cuentos favoritos

La niña le respondió con una sonrisa bastante tierna. Después de unos momentos, Hermione trajo lo que la pequeña niña rubia le había pedido

–aquí esta

-¿cómo se dice Lorraine? –le dijo el padre a la niña

-gracias – dijo con voz infantil y en un tono bastante dulce que podía enternecer a cualquiera

Enseguida el padre tomo a su hija de la mano y ambos salieron del local.

-vez que es muy sencillo – dijo Hermione

-pues se ve bastante sencillo como tu dices – dijo el pelirrojo - ¿y que mas has hecho aparte de trabajar? - agrego

-pues cosas muy normales como: ir al cine a ver una película, caminar, salir de comprar y ese tipo de cosas – dijo Hermione quien estaba sentada en una banco de baja estatura

-¿qué es el cine? – pregunto Ron con un enorme signo de interrogación en su cabeza

-si quieres después de ir a comer vamos ahí para que sepas lo que es

-de acuerdo, pero aun así creo que no lo entenderé muy bien – ahora Ron también estaba sentado en un banco igual que el de Hermione – dime mas de lo que has hecho

-pues... hace dos semanas vino Viktor a visitarme y fuimos a...

-¿aun sigues viendo a ese búlgaro? – le interrumpió Ron con el entrecejo fruncido y en un tono bastante mordaz

-para empezar no me interrumpas cuando yo este hablando Ronald, y en segundo si, aun nos seguimos escribiendo de vez en cuando – dijo Hermione quien también había fruncido ligeramente el entrecejo

-pero nunca mencionaste que se veían

-pues de hecho la vez pasada a este que lo vi, había pasado mucho tiempo...

-que no se conforma con que le escribas o que ya es muy necesario que se vean - Ron había vuelto a interrumpir a su amiga, pero esta vez parecía molesto

-deja de hacer eso Ron, y aparte no tiene nada de malo que nos veamos – dijo la chica que empezaba a molestarse por la falta de educación del pelirrojo

-bah, es un idiota...

-¿qué dijiste? – pregunto secamente al mismo tiempo que su entrecejo se fruncía cada vez mas y sus ojos se quedaban fijos en Ron

-¡que no quiero que lo veas mas!

-claro que no, tu ni siquiera lo...

-¡no necesito conocerlo para darme cuenta de que el solo quiere jugar contigo!

-¡maldita sea Ronald Weasley deja de interrumpirme quieres!

-¡ya se lo que ibas a decir, "Viktor es una gran persona" y no se cuantas tonterías mas! – dijo Ron imitando la voz de Hermione en un tono bastante infantil y estúpido, cosa que hizo que su amiga se enfadara mucho

-¡no me importa, deja de hacerlo, que nunca le enseñaron a tu pequeño cerebro a tener un poco de educación!

-¡eres una mala agradecida Hermione, yo solo trato de protegerte y mira como me lo agradeces! – dijo Ron, que se había volteado de espaldas bastante indignado

-¡que tonterías dices! – grito Hermione como no dando crédito a lo que oía

-¡lo que oíste Hermione, lo que pasa es que eres tan estúpida que ahí sigues pegada como una liendre con ese tipejo!

-¿qué dijiste? – Hermione abrió mucho la boca por la sorpresa

-¡ES-TU-PI-DA, o quieres que te lo deletree!

-!ERES UN IMBESIL RONALD WEASLEY, COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO! – le grito a todo pulmón, mientras que la cara se le ponía roja de ira

-¡ME ATREVO PORQUE NO VINE HASTA AQUÍ SOLO PARA QUE ME HABLES DE ESE MALDITO BULGARO QUE SOLO QUIERE JUGAR CONTIGO!

-¡SABES QUE, MALDITA LA HORA EN LA QUE TE PEDI QUE VINIERAS A VISITARME. LARGATE NO QUIERO VERTE, ERES TAN DESPRECIABLE!

Y dicho lo ultimo Hermione se marcho a la parte trasera del negocio, sin siquiera mirar a Ron, el pelirrojo salio tras Hermione reprochandole por haberlo insultado, y la castaña harta de los atrevimientos y el cinismo del chico, iba a pegarle una bofetada cuando este la detuvo a tiempo.

-¡me estas lastimando idiota, sueltame! – le dijo Hermione quien forcejeaba para que la soltara – ¡largate de una buena vez, ya voy a cerrar!

-no, no me marchare – dijo Ron quien se cubrió la cara ya que su salvaje amiga lo iba a rasguñar

Hermione corrió hasta una bodega que estaba en la parte trasera, sin duda no quería a Ron ni aun metro de distancia. Ron fue has ella acorralando su cuerpo en una esquina del diminuto cuarto impidiendole el paso, hasta que a lo lejos se escucho que alguien entraba al negocio.

_-¡Hermione! – se escucho una voz a lo lejos _

-es Richard, el dueño, tengo que ir enfrente

-¡Ah no jovencita no te iras tan facilmente! – Ron arrastro a Hermione hasta una parte en la que el y ella no se veían

-¡Ron, Richard odia que sus empleados entren a las bodegas, aquí tiene cosas importantes vámonos por favor! – la castaña rogaba, Ron iba a decir algo cuando una voz se escucho muy cerca de la bodega

los chicos se escondieron rápidamente detrás de un enorme pedazo de cartón

_-¿Jess, estas segura si no viste si Hermione vino aquí atrás? – pregunto el dueño _

-no Richard, yo he estado aquí todo el tiempo al pendiente y no vi nada, a lo mejor se marcho con su novio cuando yo entre al baño

-maldita, ni siquiera estaba aquí, ella fue la que se largo a comer con su novio – le susurro Hermione a Ron para que no los escucharan

_-ya mañana hablare con Granger – dijo Richard – por lo pronto cerrare la bodega _

-¡no...! – Hermione le tapo los labios a Ron antes de que gritara

los chicos permanecieron ocultos hasta que se escucharon pasos a lo lejos, después de unos minutos, se oyeron la voz de Ginny y Harry a distancia, cosa que no era buena señal, ya que estos pensarian que tanto Ron como Hermione se habían adelantado al restaurante.

Las puertas se oyeron cerrarse y aunque fuera difícil de asimilarlo ellos dos se encontraban encerrados en una bodega que no seria abierta hasta el amanecer, tardaron poco para darse cuenta de su suerte, se miraron a los ojos aterrorizados, mirada que enseguida se convirtió de odio y sin mas, ambos decidieron no dirigirse la palabra hasta que fuera necesario.

Había pasado muchas horas desde lo sucedido y la luna llena ya era visible desde una diminuta ventana de la bodega, en el exterior no era de percibirse ni el mas recóndito sonido, solo el de algunos carros pasar y el de un grillo que rondaba por ahí, lo mas seguro era que era mas de media noche y que para estas alturas ya hasta el S.W.A.T los buscaba por todas partes y ellos ni la mínima señal, si tan siquiera todos supieran que se encontraban en una bodega, sin hablarse, con hambre y frió y todo a causa de una estúpida pelea. El cuarto estaba oscuro a excepción de un lumus que había conjurado Hermione para tener un poco de iluminacion, esta estaba sentada y se abrazaba las rodillas, aun tenia el entrecejo fruncido y pensaba en todo lo malo que le iba a pasar al día siguiente, mientras tanto su amigo estaba sentado en un bote de pintura vacío, con la cabeza recargada en la pared e imaginando comiéndose un plato de lasaña gigante, pero casi enseguida la terrorífica idea de sus situación volvió a a nacer, volteo a ver a Hermione y sin saber porque dijo algo que claramente manifestaba su

-genial, ahora ni siquiera Harry ni Ginny saben que estamos aquí encerrados, deben de pensar que desaparecimos – dijo Ron aterrorizado, y quien miraba a Hermione con un odio inmenso, aunque esta no se daba cuenta a causa de la poca luz que había - ¿por que no me dejaste hablar?

-¡porque si haces eso, pueden que me echen del trabajo por tu culpa cabeza hueca!

-¡valla y a la brillante de Granger no pensó que si nos encuentran por la mañana aquí encerrados es mas probable que te corran, pensaran que somos ladrones!

-creo que no pensé en esa posibilidad...

-genial, ahora que se te ocurre para salir cerebrito – dijo Ron aun mas molesto que antes

-regresate a tu esquina y dejame tranquila – dijo la chica ignorandolo completamente

-¡para ti es muy fácil, no tenias tanta hambre como yo, y ahora estamos aquí encerrados a causa de tu inteligencia!

-¡no me eches la culpa, quien fue el estúpido que se le ocurrió traerme a rastras hasta aquí! – le dijo la chica con la cara colorada y las manos en las caderas

-¡si tu me hubieras escuchado nada de esto hubiera pasado! – Ron se incorporo molesto quien ahora retaba a la castaña

-¡pues si tu no fueras tan celoso, y si no me hubieras interrumpido te hubiera escuchado!

-¡a quien llamas celoso! – Ron se había acercado a la chica sin darse cuenta

-¡a ti idiota, que acaso hay otro aquí! – Hermione hizo lo mismo

-¡Yo no estoy celoso!

-¡claro que si, aceptalo!

-¡no te creas tan especial Hermione! – ahora la distancia era menos de unos centímetro

-¡pues deberías de saberlo..!

Hermione se callo de golpe cuando sintió la nariz de Ron muy cerca de la suya, se estaban rozando y al parecer el chico se quedo igual que ella. Fue extraño, todo indicaba, que ese ligero contacto había alejado todo el coraje que sentían, nadie hizo nada por alejarse, al contrario parecían disfrutarlo, aunque estaban nerviosos, el lumus los alcanzaba a iluminar lo suficiente para que se vieran visibles decentemente. Ron trago saliva y balbuceando se atrevió a hablarle a su amiga.

-¿Q-que, que es lo que debería d-e, de saber? – pregunto sin acortar la distancia

-pues que soy especial, y que tu lo eres para mi... – Hermione se acerco inconscientemente. ahora sus labios se rozaban

como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas, todo se detuvo por un momento, parecía como si la varita desprendiera mas luz, como si la luna se hubiera puesto mas hermosa, o como si en un simple segundo todo se hubiera tornado perfecto. Ron y Hermione sin saber porque se acercaron e unieron sus labios en un acto que solo su corazón los hizo hacer.

Ese beso era tan perfecto, en el se percibía todo lo que sus corazones habían ocultado por tanto tiempo, todo lo que sus frías palabras intentaban esconder, y era el hecho de que se querían. Ron besaba a Hermione muy tímido al igual que ella, era un beso dulce, sincero y muy tierno, se sentía una atmósfera que solo el amor puede describir, que solo sus seres podían percibir. Hermione había tomado a Ron por el cuello y este por la cintura, ya llevaban un rato así y poco a poco las lenguas de ambos fueron encontrándose en una danza imaginaria en la que el placer se hacia mas y mas grande, de repente, Ron empezó a sentir algo raro dentro de si mismo, como si ese beso que había empezado tímido necesitara agrandarse mas y pasar a otro nivel, lentamente fue acercando el cuerpo de la chica hacia el y empezó a besarla con un poco de mas intensidad, cosa que Hermione imito muy bien.

No se podía explicar el ambiente de ese momento, todo había pasado tan rápido, y ahora ellos se besaban con una intensidad cada vez mas notable. Hermione acariciaba el cabello del chico, sus dedos pasaban entre sus sedosos cabellos, mientras el comenzaba una ligeras caricias en sus caderas, pronto una nueva sensacion surgió, la sensacion de uno con el otro, la necesidad de sentir mas que un simple beso. Sin darse cuenta Hermione estaba casi acostada en el piso del cual no se hacia frió por un pedazo de cartón, Ron comenzo a besarle el cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos a la tan tersa piel de la chica, Hermione suspiraba con deseo y esta le metió las manos por debajo de la playera y comenzo a acariciarle la espalda. El termometro iba en aumento, talvez era por el ehcho de saber que tenian toda la noche para hacer sus fantasias realidad o por la oscuridad y el pequeño cuarto en donde se encontraban. Ahora el pelirrojo no solo besaba, si no lamia fugaz el cuello de su amada, Hermione sin perder tiempo empezo a hacerlo mismo que Ron. el nesesitaba mas y era claro, pero la blusa que la chica llevava con ella hacia que sus nesidades no seas satisfechas, lentamente la fue retirando hasta que sus hombros quedaron al desnudo al igual que sus pechos que eran cubiertos por un sujetador negro de un encaje muy bonito, la castaña no se hizo esperar mas y ahora esta besaba con desefreno la oreja de su querido, provocandole en el el deseo de querer seguir con mas, sus bocas se unieron de nuevo y la chica fue desasiendose de la playera de Ron con una facilidad sorprendente, ambos se miraron por unos instantes, anhelandose, hipnotizados por los cuerpos que ahora se entregaban mutuamente, embelezados tan tiernamente, todo tan sutil, tan perfecto. Ron tomo uno de los tirantes del sujetador con los dientes y lo bajo, provocandole a Hermione una sensacion de cosquilleo que le fascino, luego comenzo a besarle los brazos con una mestuosidas y con una pasion que era clara en sus besos y en la manera de mirarse, sus manos llegaron hasta el bendito broche donde se desabrochaba aquella molestosa que ahora estorbaba, despues de un breve forcejeo se desiso de el y se quedo anonado por tanta belleza que ante sus ojos se mostraba, despues de ahí un ritual muy hermoso y placentero dio inicio... Los besos, caricias, suspiros, miradas, fueron los ingredientes que en esa noche de peculiar encuentro se formo, el extasis, el placer, fueron el plato principal y de ahí lo mas anhelado pro el cuerpo y el alma se condedio, las fantasias se hicieron realidad, todo lo bello susedio esa noche, tan bello que con palabras no se puede explicar.

La luz se filtraba por la ventana de aquella bodega, el amanecer habia llegado, y con ella la evidencia de aquella noche en la que la luna y la osucridad fueron testigos, prendas tiradas por todas parte y dos cuerpos que dormian placenteramente abrazados. Uno de ellos se desperto, era Hermione, quien se quedo un memorable rato observando a Ron, su querido, este al poco tiempo tambien se desperto y como si fuera coincidensia hizo lo mismo que su amada, se fundieron en un beso que no sabria decir con exactitud cuando duro, solo ellos sabian que era bello al igual que ellos. Se separararon y con voz sutil y dulce Ron le dijo a Hermione:

-te amo Hermione, siempre te he amado... – le dijo mientras sus dedo se paseaba por la cara de la chica.

-yo tambien Ron, te amo con todo mi corazon – y entonces lo beso

-supongo que tengo que preguntarte que si quieres ser mi novia

-no es obvia la respuesta – le dijo sonriente

-no, no la se – el tambien sonrio y lo que recibio fue un beso que le quito el aliento – un beso es tu mejor respuesta

ambos rieron y se abrazaron admirados por lo bello que era todo aquello, eran novios al fin novios y se amaban y todo seria hermoso de ahora en adelnate, todo gracias por haber cerrado aquella puerta, que ahora hacia que se abiera una nueva. Lo que a continuacion susedio fue un enorme grito, mandibulas que casi se desgarraban de la sopresa, y un posible despi

Fin

**Notas de la autora:** esta es mi pequeña aportacion, espero y les guste es como que una fantasia mia ahaha xD. Sin comentarios, lo ultimo no lo detalle mucho porque sinceramente el describir lo sexual no es lo mio XD, espero y les halla gustado

¡gracias a todos que me escriban un review!.

Besos

Sweet Ivanovv :D


End file.
